Sakura and Sasuke Poems
by Brigader General Zaki
Summary: When Sasuke leaves Konoha, he leaves everyone in ruins, espically Sakura, these poems shows what she felt and thought during the tragic time. She never knew it could be this painful to love someone that made her so happy.
1. Sasuke No!

Sakura told Naruto to find Sasuke and bring him back, he promised her that something, and he wasnt someone who was known to break them. She returned to the Hospital room to see the Uchiha not their, only a broken boy, hours passed and it was night. She finally gave up on wearing the mask even though Naruto did so much for her she could only think of Sasuke, she sat on her bed and thought of the last of the Uchiha.

My head lays on my pillow

the room is dark and damp

(-- if I could only see your face

though I know that I can't)

I try to close my eyes and sleep

but your face haunts my dreams

(I feel like Ive been torn apart...

I'm broken at the seams)

I toss and turn; I'm restless

I know I will not sleep

(I know that I still think of you

do you still think of me?)

My eyes now face the darkness

the demon's haunting our lives

(it seems we had it all and more

why did you leave me; why?)

It seems the clock ticks slowly

and yet our love went by so fast

(where did I go wrong in this

to make this love not last?)

I sit up smooth, but slowly

I grip my sheets in my bare hands

(why did you have to leave me here?

I cannot understand...)

It seems the night is quiet

as I stand by my dark window

(you left with not a word to say

why did you have to go?)

The crickets dance like autumn

the night is lit like June

(I'm waiting for you to return;

are you returning soon?)

Laying on my bed once more

I stare blankly ahead

(was this all you or was it me?

is our love truly dead?)

I feel like such an empty pleasure

like I could scream aloud this night

(was I just living in a dream?

was nothing really right?)

I watch the seconds pass me by

the silence fills my heart

(you know that I am fragile;

do you know I'm torn apart?)

A tear slides down my ghostly face

and falls onto my sheets

(were you just playing with my head

did you truly love me?)

I close my eyes so gently

as if I am afraid I'll break

(how did we lose the love we had?

was all the love a fake?)

The questions lull me into sleep

a sleep filled with your face

(I thought that I had melt your heart

which no one could replace?)

Read & Review


	2. Farwell Sasuke

_A Desperate Letter_

_From Sakura to Sasuke_

_When: The Night of the Uchiha's leave_

Do you remember some time ago?

I asked if you were perfect but you said no

Did you ever think that:

In my dreams you're the sweetest thing

In my life you are everything

Still you say you're not

So I ask, why is it so hard to let go?

Everyone thinks I'm strong

But tears were falling from my eyes

On the day you left us and said goodbye

Now I know my feelings I should no longer hide

I love you and I want you to stay by my side

Longing to hold you in my arms so tight that I'll never let go

Wishing to be with you forever, I hope now you know

That when I'm around you, it just feels like heaven

You're my angel and your heart is my safe haven

To live a life that's so incomplete

To live a life with nothing dear to keep

Is that how you want me to be?

You know without you I'm so weak

Because you're the only strength that I seek

So please... don't go, I'm being so bold

Just by saying i need your hand to hold

Don't leave me like this

so broken,so torn, so cold

So as I write this

You're somewhere so far away

A place i can only reach

By loving you this way

_Read and Review_


	3. Still Loving You

_Sakura loving Sasuke_

I know that I should try to find somebody new..

But all I find is myself always thinking of you..

You don't even know it.. And why should you care?

Your happy just pretending that I'm not even there..

Forever means nothing if I don't spend it with you..

But theres just nothing more I think I can do..

I try to tell you I love you but you just don't stop to listen..

Then I guess you'll never know that I'm the one your missin..

Give me just one minute and look into my eyes..

Forget your friends.. Forget the world.. Forget the pain and lies..

Forget about what people say and what other people might see..

All I want you to think about now is what you think of me..

Cause nothing really matters except for the people you love..

And it kills me inside not knowing what you think when your all I'm thinking of..

Maybe I am wrong and you really just don't care..

But why sometimes do you act so sweet if no feelings are actually there..

All I want is for you to tell me exactly how u feel..

Id rather be hurt than keep believing what you say is real..

Whether you tell me you love me or not this will still be true..

Nothing in this whole damn world could keep me from loving you..

Read & Review


	4. To You Sakura

_Sakura and Sasuke_

_This peom is dedicated to Sakura love for Sasuke, this is when she witness her dark hero is gone forever. That night she write a note, a note dribbeled with blood and tears from the heart, for what he has now done to her_

I hold this pen in hand,

Though my thoughts are many

They are twisted in my head.

A simple line to write,

but how do I say the words

that have been said so often

They've lost their meaning.

As night beckons to me

I turn towards the window

peering out into the darkness.

The stars lend not a word

to give me aid.

They just sit upon the heavens

waiting patiently

Hoping I take the pen

Find my courage

lend ink to the thoughts

and put the words on page.

But courage is lost,

lost among the shadows of doubt

as my hand shakes in the light

of a single candle burning.

With heavy heart

I lay the pen on empty page

Blow out the candle

Cursing the darkness

as it captures me with its breath.

I let the teardrops fall.

They tip so freely

from my lashes.

Strength has failed me once again.

As the last of the candles

aroma leaves the room,

I rise from the ashes of my fear

Still captured by darkness

I take pen in hand once again

and write the words.

"I love you"

Simple words

Eight letters

that wield such power.

In darkness,

lit only from the moonlit sky

that accompanies the stars

I watch as ink mixes

with my tears.

_Read And Review_


	5. Just Dont

_Sakura's Love For Sasuke_

_This poem timeline would be Shippuden because It makes more sense having the time gap. So enjoy how Sakura truly feels about what happened that un-eventful night._

I Just Don't Want To Wake Up In The Morning,

And Have Your Name Still In My Heart,

I Don't Want To Say I Love You,

And That It Shall Never Break Apart,

I Just Don't Want To Go To School,

To See Your Smile And Watch It Lie,

I Don't Want To Keep On Looking Back,

To All Those Hugs And That Good-Bye,

I Just Don't Want To Walk Home,

Without Wanting To Hold Your Hand,

Just To Have Nobody Beside Me,

And Just To Say I Can't,

I Just Don't Want To Sit On The Couch,

Just Waiting In The Lonely Dark,

And Remember Those Cold Nights,

Where We Were At The Swings At The Park.

I Just Don't Want To Lay In Bed,

To Have The Last Thing Be About You,

And All Those Things I Wish Were Still,

Were All Know Fake And Never Will It Be True,

I Don't Want To Love You The Way I Did Before,

Or Have Your Smile Written In My Heart,

I Didn't Want It To End This Way,

With Just A Piece Of Paper And A Broken Heart,

I Never Wanted To Hate You,

Even Though You Said We'd Be Forever,

Even Though You Hurt My Heart,

Those Memories We Share I'll Always Remember.

_Read And Review_


	6. Why Did You Leave Me

_A Sasuke Naruto poem_

_Read and Review_

Why did you leave me with all this pain

As I whisper your name in the rain

Your face I wish I could see

As you walk here beside me

Ever since you left, ive lost my faith

My heart fills with nothing but hate

Every night I got on my knees and prayed

But he took you anyway

As I cook dinner for one

I start to cry when I see the setting sun

Because now everyday at eight

Ill never be able to see your beautiful face

I lay on my bed trying to sleep

As my tears leak with grieve

Before you died you said "I love you"

I griped your hand and said "I love you too!"

_**R&R**_


	7. Her Smile

_Sakura's Love For Sasuke_

_Read and Review_

* * *

Her smiles, picture perfect

Her looks, innocent, pure

Intelligence with confidence

Her mind, unclear, unsure

It is true love this girl seeks

Yet it is hard love she disguises

Her life filled with twists and turns

Her life overflows with surprises

What to do with secret love?

A love to harbor and conceal

Awkward and embarrassing

To fall to the same sex appeal

Afraid to appear outside the closet

For she feels her feelings hopeless

Oh how hurtful the feeling to know

That her love is more than useless

Yet her smiles are still picture perfect

Her looks are still innocent and pure

Her proper self, she hinders

This secret she will have to endure

* * *

I dont own Naruto, Kishimato does, I just love writing poems


	8. How Could You

_How Could You_

_A Sakura & Sasuke Poem_

_This is from Sakura's point of view, after that uneventful night when Sasuke let her, now she explains what he had._

_

* * *

_

You told me you loved me

you told me you'd never let me go

but its been a month since we've spoken

and how i miss you so

i realise now that you were a fake

making me believe we had something

but now when i sit here thinking

i want to tell you just 1 thing

i thought you were my everything

holding me close. whispers in my ear

i tell my self, the whispers werent true

but my heart doesnt want to hear

the fact that you used me

and the fact you were a con

now look what has happened.

my hearts broken and all i thought i had, is gone

i feel empty and lost

and i dont want to believe it

but deep inside, my heart tells me to listen

to you. it was " just a bit of fun" wasnt it?

you tore my heart completely

you've left bruises deep inside

i dont like to think of you anymore

i feel like crying or findin some where to hide.

to hide away from the memories

that you threw at me.

that you left for me to remember

how could you do this? one day you will see

that some one actually cared for you

that some one was there

to listen to what you had to say

i can hardly bare to think of you. you treated me so unfair

yet i kept on running back to you

im so disapointed and i was so weak

to even think that you ever loved me

my eyes sting and start to leak

the tears of pain

and the tears of loss

but some how, theres still something there for you

why would you do this. thinkin im something you can toss

toss away like i was nothing.

like im some kind of doll.

im a doll with a heart

a heart that you ripped and stole

so im telling you now.

to think about what you had.

no body will ever love you.

or want you to hold as bad

so now im letting you go

maybe some day you'll realise

that i loved you so much

but for now..i lie in disguise


End file.
